elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urog
|Base ID = }} Urog is an Orsimer who lives in the Orc Stronghold of Narzulbur. Background She is the daughter of Chief Mauhulakh, and she has a brother, Dushnamub, the local blacksmith. Her mother died at birth, and she was raised by the stronghold's elder, Bolar. She recently started to learn from Yatul how to hunt in order to help the small community. She also admires Yatul for her hunting skills, claiming that she is the best one to be found in Narzulbur. During the day she can be seen training with the axe outside Mauhulakh's Longhouse. Interactions If the Dragonborn kills Chief Mauhulakh, Urog will send hired thugs after them. She will also do so if they take items from her stronghold or the ebony mine nearby. Conversations Chief Mauhulakh Mauhulakh: "How is your hunting with Yatul?" Urog: "We are strong. We get the job done." Mauhulakh: "I'm proud of you for helping provide for us." Urog: "Well someone has to provide around here." Mauhulakh: "What is that supposed to mean?" Urog: "Nothing." Mauhulakh: "I don't know what your aunts told you, but..." Urog: "They're not my aunts. They're your aunts. And they told me enough." Mauhulakh: "What are you talking about?" Urog: "About how the Divines cursed you. What horrible thing did you do to deserve it?" Mauhulakh: "Nothing! I... it's ill fortune. That's all." Urog: "Well, your ill fortune means I have no mother." Mauhulakh: "I... I'm sorry." Mauhulakh: "Haven't I always been a good father? A good chief?" Urog: "Yatul and I do all the hunting. Mul and Gadba do all the mining. It seems like all you do is find more wives to get killed." Mauhulakh: "That's not fair, now." Urog: "Just... try and keep out of our way." Yatul Yatul: "Come, child, I will tell you how to track a snow cat." Urog: "But you said that was impossible." Yatul: "No, just very difficult. You have to look for shift in various shades of white." Urog: "My eyes are sharp." Yatul: "They are, but your mind has to be sharp, too." 'Urog: "What's the most dangerous beast you've ever killed?" Yatul: "Oh, probably a troll." Urog: "They're fearsome!" Yatul: "They are indeed. Nothing like your mother, though!" Urog: "That's what everyone keeps saying. But you didn't kill her. That's what I was asking." Yatul: "Oh of course. My mistake." Urog: "What about my father? Was he a good hunter?" Yatul: "Oh, you've seen your father just trying to chase a skeever from his house. He's a bit soft." Urog: "Sometimes I'm surprised he's still the chief." Yatul: "We all are, my dear, but sometimes the Divines reward those who don't seem to deserve it. Call it dumb luck." Quotes *''"My brother keeps trying to spin these fantasies to me about my aunts and our father. He's crazy."'' *''"Uglarz is a great huntress. Perhaps she can teach me something new."'' *''"I never would have thought, but Uglarz is an even better hunter than Yatul was. The things I'm learning now..."'' *''"Sometimes I wonder if my aunts are right about my father -- he does seem weak."'' Appearances * de:Urog es:Urog pl:Urog ru:Урог Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Narzulbur Characters